Pompeii
by Cam3910
Summary: Mr. Peabody thought that after tearing a hole in the universe and fixing it with two seven year olds life would be easy.. but. then we wouldn't have a story! In this new terrifying adventure Mr. Peabody's world crumbles. His worst fear- loosing Sherman. (MINOR cursing) {not intentional spoilers} (Sherman, Peabody, Penny, and one OC) Father son fluff
1. Chair

**Guess who isn't dead! MEEEEE! Ha. ha... hoooooo... ok guys, I'm sorry. Alot of stuff has gone down since November 20th 2012... I'M SORRY! Please forgive me! I hope that this makes up for it! **

**OK so I live in the USA so the UK trailer LIED TO ME and told me that this movie was coming out in Feburary and not March so now I'm kinda pissed... but anyways I have yet to see this movie so NO SPOILERS (from me or you please!). **

**This plot is tuched on (Sherman being taken away from Mr. Peabody's care) in the trailer and if it is not adressed atleast once more in the movie I will be writing a strongly worded letter to DreamWorks explaining the concept of ****Chekhov's gun ( or pistol whichever floats your boat...) which is my favorite litterary term and Disney and DreamWorks have a hard time following it. So just in case I am writing my own story! YAYYYYYY! WHOO!**

**Sorry for the rant... Joining theatre has changed me a little in the past 2 years soooo... however my spelling has not improved and I am working on a program that has no spell check so I'm screwed... I'm really sorry about that, like really sorry because I can't spell at. all. It's is kinda sad. Feel free to correct me in the reviews! (I won't change it though...)**

**As ALWAYS! Read and Review ENJOY!**

{ As I said I have not seen this movie yet so I don't know how it ends so we are just going to say that movie is over and that what I say happened... :D all SPOILERS are unintended and done without knowing}

The resonating sound of the lock clicking into place finally allowed the two of us to breathe again. The WABAC was a good idea to begin with, it allowed me and my boy to explore the world! In this time and the last! Sherman and I, however, have decided that after tearing a hole in the spacetime continuim that we should put it under lock and key for a few days, or weeks, maybe months. So pretty much indeffinatly.

"It is just until this all blows over, Sherman," I said as I hooked the key to my key chain containing a different key for every room that holds one of my projects, (master keys are distructive and idiotic contraptions that lead to nothing but trouble).

I looked down at my boy and saw _that look_. The same look he has every time that "we" decide to do something that he isn't at least 98 3/4 % enthusiastic about. This situation is more understandable than getting vinilla ice cream instead of chocolate however. I had made the WABAC for him in the first place...

_'No, Peabody, this is what is right,' _a voice scolded me _'you can't loose him and time travel has proven to be too problematic and dangerous.' _This annoying voice had been repeating the same thing scence the WABAC fist put my so-boy in danger. I of course know it is my own voice but it doesn't make it any less annoying. He wanted Sherman to continue to learn thing that his history books could not teach him, that is what the WABAC was intinded to do! _'Maybe if I... NO!' _I shook myself out of my stuper

"Alright Sherman," I said ushering my boy from the room toward his own "today has been long and exausting, I believe that sleep is nessisary for us both right now."

"Huh?" Sherman mumbled as we walked down the hallway.

"It is bedtime," I symplified chuckilng.

"B-but Mr.- Mr. Peabody I'm- n-not... I'm not tired," Sherman said around a yawn.

"Oh?" I asked as we entered his room "Are you sure that saving New York and Penny and the world and the universe wasn't too much for one day?" I asked as I removed his shoes and replaced his torn and muddy shirt with a cleaner one.

Sherman grumbled something uninteligable as he climed into bed with minimal assistance from me. I chuckled as I pulled his blankets over his small shoulders.

"G'ni Mr. Peabody," Sherman sighed.

"Goodnight child," I said with a smile and pressed my nose to his temple and left the room leaving the door open a crack.

Today had been hell, excuse my french, but there is not much else to explain the chaous that ensued in the streets of NYC. In order to patch the hole in the universe each historical figure had to be put back in their original time perriod and then convinced that eveything had been only a dream (sadly Agamemnon had to be told that Shermanous was killed in action). Then the three of us returned to only mere moments before the affair happened making the time of the event only known to us. This not only drained Sheman, and no doubt Penny, but I was deffinatly feelng the long term effects of this trip as well. The short hallway inbetween me and Sherman's rooms seemed more like miles than yards.

_'The chair,' I thought 'the chair is closer. To me and Sherman.'_


	2. Taken

**Hey Guys! Sorry that the last update was so short! I would expect an update around the weekends... maybe not every weekend... sorry... but most of them... some of them. Yeah that works... maybe. :) Well enjoy the next chapter in Pompeii! (which is an awesome song btw). Oh and this chapter is a... a bit longer... 1944 words actually so you are welcome!**

**Oh and IDK how old Sherman is, in the first chapter I said 7 but that seems too young so I'm changing it to 10 cause 12 seems too old and I just DON'T KNOW! If anyone does please tell me!**

In the ten years that I have known Sherman I have woken up to many strange noises just like every parent, however the baning coming from the front door was new even for this house.

"Peabody!" an unfortunatly familiar voice yelled from the other side, "Peabody open this door at once!"

I slowly got out of my chair and took my time getting to the door, after what happened last night the voice of... her... was not the one I wanted to hear.

"Mr. Peabody?" said a sleepy voice behind me. I turned at the door and saw Sherman rubbing his eyes and looking nearly as tired as he was when he went to sleep.

"Sherman? Why are you up? You look exhausted," I said leaving the task of answering the door in the back of my mind.

"I heard a banging noise. Is someone at the door?" he asked.

"Uhhh..." I hesitated not really wanting to answer that question "Yes, why don't you go and get ready for breakfast while I answer the door?"

"Ok Mr. Peabody," he replyed without any trouble. Sometimes I forgot how easily persuaded Sherman was when he was tired.

I turned back to the door as the banging started again.

"Peabody! I said open this door! NOW!" she yelled.

With a sigh to steal myself I walked the rest of the way to the door and opened it slowly. There she stood, Mrs. Grunion. **(Am I the only one shocked that this thing is married?)** This vial woman wore her signitare pink suit and smelled of those vile cats of her's. Next to the rotund school consulor stood a smaller more polite looking woman. She was hidden in Grunion's shadow making her look like nothing of concern, but then why was she here? On that note, though, why was Grunion here?

"May I be of any asistance to you ladies?" I asked as politly as I could. With all the hatred I had for this woman she still has too much power for me to be rude to her.

"As a matter of fact, Peabody, you may," Grunion said as she pushed by me into my home, without an invitation I might add.

The smaller woman that had stood beside her was now in plain sight. Though her features were soft and kind she put off an air that I recognised as authority. She wore a pin-stipe suit and held a clip board in her hands that she continuously took notes on while her eyes wondered as she stood in the door way. Eventually she looked down and make eye contact with me as if waiting for something. It probably took me longer than it should to figure out that she was awaiting my permision to enter, how kind. I bowed my head slightly and opened the door wider in invitation, she gently mirrored my head gesture and walked past as her eyes resumed their wondering.

"How can I help you?" I asked akknowledging Grunion's statement.

"Where is the boy?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand. What does Sherman have to do with your visit? Why are you here?" I felt my panic level rising. Ever since I enrolled Sherman into school this woman has attempted to take him away from me.

"Why Mr. Peabody, The boy has everything to do with this visit!" Mrs. Grunion's joyious exclimation made my stomatch plumit.

"In what way?" I asked coldly as every polite feeling in me disipated.

"Miss. Shelton?" Grunion sneered to the other woman "Would you care to explain our presence to this mutt?"

Miss. Shelton sighed and glared at Mrs. Grunion, "You should treat Mr. Peabody with more respect Mrs. Grunion. He has done more in one day than you could do in multiple life times." she said to my utter surprise.

"So I have been made aware of," she replyed flatly "that changes nothing. Get on with it."

"Miss. Shelton, please-"

"Call me Rosemary," she interjected.

"Rosemary," I akknowledged "I would like to know what this is all about. What dose she want with my son?"

"I am afraid that is part of the problem, Mr. Peabody, it is not what Mrs. Grunion wants, it is what my company wants," she said as she knelt down to his hight as easily as she could in her skirt.

"And your company would be?" I asked as my stmach plumited even further.

"The Right Town adoption agancy," she said grimly.

"That is the same agancy that I-"

"Used to adopt Sherman. I know. It is the reason that we are the ones coming to you."

"For what? My 'check ups' ended after a year of Sherman being my son!" I exclaimed as my anxioty got to me.

"Shhh!" Rosemary shushed "Please Mr. Peabody we don't want Sherman to be involved until you have gotten a clear explination.

"What!" Grunion exclaimed as she watched our interaction "What do you mean? It is better to just take him and go! There is no time to waste! The boy is in danger here!"

"Go?! Danger?! What are you talking about!?" I yelled as my suspitions were nearly confirmed.

"That boy has been in danger the moment a thing like you took him in! A dog raise a boy?! Ludicrist! He should have been taken from your custody the moment he was handed over- NO, he should have never been handed over in the first place! I don't care if you are the smartest dog, cat, or human ever made by God but that boy-!" Mrs. Grunion ranted as my blood pressure and anxioty rose before Rosemary cut her off as well.

"Sherman! 'That boy' has a name and it is Sherman!" Rosemary yelled as the kind mask broke and the athority that I recognised at the door shone through "_Sherman_ however is- was in danger, Mr. Peabody. Which is why the agancy has sent me to colect him."

"What?" I breathed softly in shock. I didn't have it in me to yell again. "No...no- that isn't- he isn't in any- please..."

"He was Mr. Peabody. Sherman almost died yesterday. You almost died yesterday," Rosemary said softly her kindness and athourity both sinning through.

"No," I said louder "No he didn't, I didn't, I would never put him in that amount of danger! Not without knowing I could get him out of it!"

"The problem is not your ability to get the two of you out of danger it is the fact that you have been willing to put him in it. Him and yourself."

"There are many cases where parents put themselves in danger; Firemen, Police men, soldiers! All of them risk their lives everyday!" I defened myself.

"Yes but they don't endanger their children," Grunion said as she found her voice.

"Like hell they don't!" I yelled as my pacience fell "Men and women like that make enemies and a smart enemy knows that a parents weak link is their kid!"

"Exactly..." Grunion muttered under her breath cruley.

Before I could give her a peice of my mind Rosemary spoke, "Mr. Peabody I know what you did was the right thing in the end. You fixed everything and kept Sherman safe as well but that does not change the fact that if you hadn't made that contraption of your's that this would never have happened. You put your son in danger and when Mrs. Grunion came and pointed this out to the agency we had no choice but to innervene. This of course will be taken to court and you may fight for your son once again but-"

This time it was Grunion that interupted, "What!? No! I wont allo-"

"I am sorry Mr. Peabody" Rosemary said raising her hand to silance Grunion "but Sherman must come to the orphanage with me."

"NO!" a frantic voice yelled before a familure weight crashed into my side causing me to stumble until I steadied us both. "No please! Don't let them Mr. Peabody!" Sherman exclaimed as he clung thighter to my fur buring his face in my side to hide his tears from the two women.

"Sherman," Rosemary said in the softest voice she has used yet, however Sherman still flinched "Sherman please. I promise that this isn't- that there is a possibility that you-" she sighed giving up on trying to comfort my boy, she instead turned back to me "This is inevitable Mr. Peabody. There is nothing I can do to stop this."

Rosemary gave me a pointed look as if she were trying to tell me something. Something important.

"Boys," Grunion called through the front door. Two rough looking men came over to where me and Sherman were standing and attempted to pry Shermand from my side, our hold on one another was too strong for even them to undo.

"No! Mr. Peabody! Dad! Please!" Sherman yelled as our grips slackened slightly.

"Brandon! Mathew! Enough!" Rosemary commanded. The two men looked at her, then to Grunion, then to themselves and decided to drop their struggle with Sherman and me. "Go wait in the car. _The three of you_." she said sturnly. Brandon and Mathew left immediatly but Grunion stood her ground, "Grunion leave. Now."

After what seemed to be a careful concideration of what to do Grunion slowly turned and walked out of the penthouse, but not before giving me one last spiteful smirk.

"Sherman it is time to say goodbye," she said as soon as the room was clear of the distainful visitors.

_'In compleat truth I am not fond of Rosemary either, however she is an angel compared to Grunion,' _I thought.

"No, I won't. You can't make me!" Sherman said.

Again Rosemary gave me a pointed look and then gave the same look to a quivering Sherman and then back to me again.

_'Oh,' _I thought _'I understand. I have to be the one to tell Sherman to go... or he won't. But how am I supposed to let go of the one human I understand? That I love? That _truley _loves me?' _

Rosemary continued to look at me pointedly. She rose her eyelids in expectation.

_'Diffuculty,' _I ansered myself.

"Sherman," I said gently removing him from my side "I can not put into words the pain that this causes me or you, but I do believe that it is not the end, nor will this go away with a few tears and a hug. You need to go with Miss. Rosemary here so that this doesn't get worse. I will get you-" I stopped as Rosemary cleared her throught and shook her head. The promise that I would get Sherman back as my son was too easily broken, "I will see you again," I ammended. "And I will fight for you again, and again, and again a million times over in any time period, Sherman. You know that. You are my boy any way. So give me a smile," I said as cheerfuly as I could as he gave me his best watery smile "and a hug." Once again he latched onto me and gave it one last sob as I patted his back. "Goodbye Sherman, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye Mr. Peabody," he said as he timidly took Rosemary's hand and I wiped a few everflowing tears from his face and streighted his glasses.

"Peabody," Rosemary said when they reached the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a buisness card. "Call her, she can help you."

Then they were gone and my world crashed down around me. My very own Pompeii, but this was ten times worse.

**Mwahahah! Now you must all wait a week! HAHAHA! or maybe not... we shall see! **

**For any of you that did not know Pompeii is not just a song. The song is discribing the volcanic eruption of Pompeii in the Roman Empire. This is the cool eruption that covered everyone in ash and left us with cool but tragic sculptures of people encased in ash. **BTW the music video shows the lead singer running from people with black eyes until his eyes turn black as well. The legends have told us that the survivers of Pompeii had the same black eyes. so when he encounters someone with the eyes their world has crashed around them until he is the only one left and is also taken. (or well thats how I interpreted it.) **

**So I hope y'all enjoyed reading about Peabody's Pompeii! I can't wait until the movie... don't judge... you read the story... so what if I'm a junior in High School! I plan on seeing Finding Dory too! Do you hava problem with that? HUH!? You better not cause I'm a theatre student and I have big and bad friends... that are all under 6ft... exept for one and he will hurt a fly... but not much else... crap.**


	3. Attorney

**Hey guys... uhhhh... sorry? I don't even know what to say about that last chapter... upseting huh? Well I desided to treat y'all with an early update this one is more cheerfull but still sad. sorry... again... PLEASE R&R!**

**Oh and new question! Does anyone know what Sherman's last name is? Is it Peabody? Or is it a mystery because Peabody is just Peabody's name? If anyone knows share the knowledge! (Soon please so that I don't mess it up in my story!)**

**P.S. - (I am one of these people so don't feel judged! Hopeless Romantics Rock!) For those of you who wear their heart on their sleves and look for relationships in fics this one dose have one, kinda, but it is not between the two characters in this chapter. I repeat: PEABODY AND THIS NEW CHARACTER ARE NOT, NOR WILL THEY EVER BE, IN LOVE! Not the romantic spouse kind at least. More like... well you will see.**

_Mrs. J. P. Peters_

_784 9th Blvd. Room 853_

_Family Attorney_

This is all that the business card Rosemary had given me said.

_Mrs. J. P. Peters_

_784 9th Blvd. Room 853_

_Family Attorney_

This ment nothing to me! Of course an atturney would be required, however I did just fine being my own atturney ten years ago and nothing has changed since then! I glanced down at the card again as I moved to throw it in the trash disposal. I hesitated-

_Mrs. J. P. Peters_

_784 9th Blvd. Room 853_

_Family Attorney_

If I am so sure that I can do this on my own, why is this card so tempting... I guess it couldn't hurt if I went to see this woman... Rosemary did suggest it and if she is trying to help... who am I to deny it.

_'Mr. Peabody, Olympic medelist, genius, scientist, comidian, bar tender, musician, atterny, time traveler...' _ I thought as I opened the trash can...

_Mrs. J. P. Peters_

_784 9th Blvd. Room 853._

_Family Attorney_

"Father." I said as I tightened my bow-tie and grabbed my helment as I went to find Mrs. J . P. Peters the Family Attorney at 784 9th Blvd. in room 853.

_**PBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBSPBS**_

"850... 851... 852..." I murmered as I passed by the apartment numbers "853!"

With one last glance at the buisness card I rapidly knocked on the door. From the other side I heard a slight crash and a muffled 'ow!'.

"One- one second... stupid chai... ooff!" I heard a woman say. My expectations dropped and I concidered just turning around.

_'What was Rosemary thinking?' _I thought scornfully.

Just then the room opened to show a young woman around her mid-twenties. For an attorney she looked very- comfortable. I know many attornies and there are very few that would answer the door in a t-shirt and riped jeans... or covered in paint. Not only was her outfit uncharacteristic of an attorney but her face was soft, she gave off a certain sweet glow, her blond hair wa pulled out of her face by a messy bun that continued to fall in her face, she had a smile that I couldn't help but return, and yet she looked on her toes ready to answer any question, but her blue eyes looked exasperated... and familiar.

"Hello sorry I-" she stopped not seeing me "Ummmm..." before I could even point out my presence her eyes widened and she looked down to see me standing by the door. "Mr. Peabody!" she exclaimed her smile widening as if we were long lost friends.

"My appologies, but have we met?" I asked confused. Dispite the familiar eyes she was a stranger to me, but many blonde women had blue eyes.

"Oh," she said as if remembering something "Uhh no- no but... but I mean, you are Mr. Peabody! You are the most famous dog in the world! Everyone knows you! Plus how many more dogs do you know that can speak english?" she said jittery.

"I am impressed," I complamented.

"Of?" she asked confused.

"Many people are surprised that they have met 'a dog who can talk', however all dogs talk it is just very rare to come across one that speaks english and not kaynine," I said.

"Right," she said but didn't take the compiment to hear as I hoped she would, I needed to be in this woman's favor if I was to trust her to help me get my son back. In fact she looked quite upset with herself before she was able to shake it off. "Excuse me Mr. Peabody I am afraid I am being quite rude, please will you come inside?" she asked gesturnig for me to enter.

"Thank you Mrs...Peters?" I confirmed walking into the neat apartment.

"Oh, well, thechnically yes..." she said unsure of herself.

_'Why would she be unsure of her name? She is hiding something? Maybe?' _ I thought looking around at the apartment. It was filled with painting after painting, each one showing a different image depicted in a different style of art. _'I'm overthinkning things,'_ I thought '_What would she have to hide? She is only nervous, as she said herself I am 'famous'.'_

"Excuse the mess," she said pointing to an area that was covered in clear painter's tarp and held the peice I asume she was working on when I arived. This peice was very intreaging. It was a realistic rendering of a lakes reflection of two faces. The peice was unfinished and the water distorted the curently drawn faces making them imposible to name, however the picture was obviously of two children and from the little red that had been added and the paint on the brush one of them _(a boy I think) _had a bright red hair.

"This is a beautiful painting," I said drawing closer to see the pincled in details "they all are. May I ask who the painting is of?"

"Oh, umm no one!" she replyed quickly and stood infront of the painting "Would you like something to drink? I just made lemonade last night. Come in the kitchen Mr. Peabody."

"Oh I am fine thank you," I replyed as she guided me into the kitchen as I still struggled to place why the painting looked to recognisable.

"But Mr. Peabody I insist! Have something to drink and we can disgus why you are here," she said as we entered the kitchen and she poared us both a glass of lemonade.

Her quick and anxious behavior was making me all the more suspicious._ 'I know that I recognise that painting, if not the painting then the children... but from where?'_

Mrs. Peters soon sat down at the kitchen table in the seat across from me as she handed me the glass of lemonade. She took a sip and i followed her lead, the sweat yet tangy flavory of the homemade drink was divine and helped settle my stomach that had yet to stop twisting from the fiasco this morning.

"Why are you here Mr. Peabody?" Mrs. Peters asked softly. "Most of my clients visit me at my office downtown... what brings you to my humble abode?"

I chuckled defeatedly "I deeply apologise for intruding your home Mrs. Peters," I said genually but I hesitated when she flenched at the name I called her; I thought of asking if I could call her by anything else, but thought better of it. The sooner this case was over with the sooner I could get my Sherman back home and safe in bed. "I wouldn't be here if it was not urgent."

"I know Mr. Peabody, this has something to do with Sher- your son correct," she stumbled over her words. For an attorney she didn't have a way with words, people?... Maybe. I had grown suspicious of her, though I could not help but be fond of the woman.

"Yes, I was given this by Rosemary Shelton," I said as I handed her the business card I used to find her "she told me to come for help."

"Help? Is your son in danger?" she asked confused "I know Rosemary personaly and know she would only give you this if a child was in danger..." Mrs. Peters' eyes held a certain amount of fear that to the untrained eye was unnoticable.

I thought about it._ 'Is Sherman in danger? He isn't at home... or with me... nor is he at school... so in my mind, in a parent's mind... yes. Yes that intitals danger. However Rosemary seemed helpful enough and there was no part of me that believed she would harm Sherman... to everyone else, to Mrs. Peters, that means no.'_

"No, no Sherman isn't in _danger_-" I started

"I am a family attorney I work with adoptions and custody issues and kids that are put in danger," she said slowly as if trying to pull the answer from me "I can't help you Mr. Peabody-"

"But you can-!"

"Last time I checked you won the adoption case, you don't have a spouse to fight for custody, and you just confirmed that Sherman was safe-"

"No!" I yelled pushing up and stood on my chair to be at an equal hight. She had pushed enough of my buttons! And by the look on her face I was giving her exsactly what she wanted... I give up! No more polite Peabody! "My son is not safe! He just isn't in danger..."

"Oh? And why is that?" her voice was gental, not pushy or gradin, but sympathetic.

"My son won't be safe until he is at home," I sighed.

"Were is Sherman?"

"I would asume at the Hardrock Orphanage," I said in defeat sitting back down "Orphanage... Sherman isn't an orphan... he doesn't diserve this...I am his father! What more do they want!?"

"The same as you," she said as she came to sit next to me. "I know it is hard to see this, Mr. Peabody, but Rosemary and Grunion want to keep Sherman safe as well. Rosemary is more obvious in this but I promise you that in some way Mrs. Grunion wants Sherman to be safe or else she wouldn't bother."

"I don't care," I admited "I just want him ba-" then what she said hit me...'in some way Mrs. Grunion wants Sherman to be safe'... "Mrs. Peters..." I said turning to her as my suspision spiked "How did you know Mrs. Grunion helped take Sherman away?" Her face fell from it's sympathetic expression to one of fear, "I never mentioned it and it happened only this morning, it wouln't be in the paper yet."

"Mr. Peabody, I-"

"Who are you?" I asked as I got up and slowly backed toward the door.

"Wait! Mr. Peabody please!" she exclaimed. Panicing as I got closer to the door of the apartment she grabed my arm. There are a select few that are allowed to touch me without my initiation of the gesture, infact only three people Sherman, Leonardo, and in the last 24 hours Penny had been added to this list.

Penny... I looked at the painting that stood behind Mrs. Peters and focused less on the boy and more on the other child. This child, female, had been worked on the most. The most remarkable part of the peice were the blue eyes that were not only in the painting but also staring at me now.

"Penny?" I asked quietly in shock. Her eyes grew to the size of a half dollar and filled with even more panic and fear.

"N-no, no I'm not- I- I'm Mrs Peters- I- I suck at time travel," she said as she dropped to her knees and burried her head in her hands.

I couldn't believe it! After everything they had gone through with Sherman and the WABAC he would think Penny would have stayed as far from time travel as she could! Even if she got over the tramatic events, that to her must have ocured at least 15 years ago, why would she come here? I looked at the woman who I knew as a girl and gently pulled her arms from her face.

"Penny dear, what are you doing here? Why did Rosemary send me to you?" I asked.

Penny took a deep beath from her nose, "I can't really tell you."

"Why not Penny?" I said as I stroked a few peices of hair from her face. Sherman and Penny had grown emensly close in over the course of our journey and that caused my feelings for Penny to grow as well. She was a kind, smart, independent girl.

_'The type of child the old me wanted Sherman to turn out to be. Of course that never happend nor would I change anything now, but having someone around that got my jokes was nice.' _I thought.

"For you to understand I have to tell you things that happen in the future," she said defeated "I know the rules now Mr. Peabody, so I can't tell you."

"As long as you are vague on my personal future everything should be alright Penny. What happened? How did you know to come her now?"

"What do you mean? Me being a Family Attorney and showing up around the same time that Sherman was taken is pure coincidance," she joked trying to lighten the hevy mood. I raised my eyebrows in expectation. She sighed and stood gesturing to the sofa. "How about we get comfortable? This could take a while."

**To Be Continued... hehehe... I purposefully made this end happier BTW so you are welcome! **

**So I have a reunion of sorts for Peabody and Sherman but it is in the further future so unless you own your own WABAC you have a while to wait... sorry! Don't hang me! I love you all and pray that you stick with the story until it comes! **

**...however... reviews make it come faster! **

**P.S.**

**I wanna know how many of you knew it was Penny from the get go, how many of you guessed it later (and when), and then how many of you aren't good that type of thing and didn't figure it out until Peabody did.**

**LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! **

**Love Y'all! 3**


End file.
